Seeking Company
by Miss-shiva-adler
Summary: Bendoverwatch day 1 : Frottage & Handjobs, A suprising end to Mondatta's evening duties.


Bendoverwatch day 1 : size differences || stockings/leggings || **handjobs** || public sex || **frottage**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Words:** 2120

**Pairing:** [Genji x Mondatta]

**Note :** Somebody requested Omnic sex, here ya go !

Night had already fallen upon the monastery of the Shambali. Mondatta Tekhartha was fulfilling his last duties of the day. A flood of new apprentices had taken up residence in the monastery. There were so many new faces, new personalities and new dynamics were forming; all of them ready to hear the message of the Iris. Mondatta felt elated seeing all these omnics and a few humans resonating with his beliefs. Peace between omnics and humans was one step closer to being reached.

Mondatta turned off the lights in the lower meditation rooms around the monastery. Only a handful of humans joined the evening mediation in the upper parts of the village of Nepal, the lower rooms were abandoned in favour of more spacious rooms and views on the stars. As he closed the last room, ready to take his leave, his senses suddenly wired up. A presence was observing him from afar. He stood still for a moment, wondering if the person in question would engage in dialogue. But it didn't. A small feline brushed against his legs. The purring sounds surprised the monk at first. He crouched down to pet its head. The cat seemed to enjoy the scratches behind its ears. Mondatta waited. But the presence still didn't engage. He stood back up and the feline ran away. He decided to go on about his evening despite the presence keeping him in check. Perhaps the person in question was waiting for the right moment to approach him?

The eyes of his stalker trailed him through the streets of the village. People greeted him and offered donations to the temple as he helped the villagers close up shops or move goods around. The presence kept enough distance from the monk that he didn't feel threatened. Of course it was strange but it wasn't alarming yet. On the contrary, Mondatta felt himself become curious. Who would go to such lengths to follow him but not talk with him? And even when he was alone on the streets the presence wouldn't approach him. Maybe the person was too shy to talk to the leader of the Shambali? Maybe the information that they wanted to share was too sensitive to be said in public. Hence, the omnic decided to change the course of his evening. His curiosity was greater than rational thought. He went up to the open communal mediation rooms, the ones he had yet to close down.

He sat down and waited.

His mind wandered and closed down to a meditative state. The moon rose. The open doors and windows made its light shine through every corridor. A mere ten minutes passed before he felt someone enter the room through the window. Ever so quietly. A first step was followed by a second. Mondatta cocked his head, surprised yet pleased.

"I thought you were away for a mission, warrior?"

The man in front of him approached him. The traditional attire of the white tiger of the west illuminated ethereally the night around them. Mondatta felt calm as the tiger bowed in front him as a sign of respect and submission. The man never reported to him personally, so Mondatta scanned for injuries. None were found.

"I have fulfilled my mission, master Mondatta."

His head still bowed, the tiger waited for him to speak. Mondatta felt himself hesitating. He could read the situation as being highly unusual. So the monk waited.

"Everything went alright and I escorted our fellow brother and sisters safely back to the village."

The tiger looked up and approached even more. He almost crouched in front of the omnic, having one knee on the floor. Mondatta felt cornered but not yet trapped. It was as if the man had not one but several hidden intentions. The monk decided to wait until the tiger spoke again. But he didn't. Unfazed he observed the light and air condensation of the man's breathing between them. He could understand how the uniform struck fear into their enemies' hearts. And how protective and reassuring it was to see when such a warrior was on your side. And yet. Yet Mondatta didn't understand why the man had come to see him.

"Why are you here Genji ? You never report to me. Is something troubling you?"

The warrior removed his mask. Piercing red eyes looked up at the monk. Mondatta felt the atmosphere change between them. The determined look on the warrior's face felt impenetrable. There was a thudding sound next to him to where Genji had let the mask fall on the floor. The man brought his face closer to the omnic's faceplate. His expression was closed off and focused. A slight curl on the side of his mouth made the monk's senses wire up. It was almost as if he was being evaluated as potential prey. Genji took his hand into his own and raised the metal fingers to his deeply scarred and artificial lips.

"Company…"

he murmured against Mondatta's hand. The sensors sent signals to the omnic's brain. Something akin to what humans described as a shiver went through the monk's chassis.

"I was wondering if I could enjoy your company for tonight."

That took the monk by surprise entirely. He almost retracted his hand. He had heard of Genji's unusual escapades and lovers. Several times even. Everyone in the monastery was free to do whatever they pleased. To hear it being proposed to him was until this night unheard of. Genji was known to be a man of few words. His service to the Shambali was the biggest support the omnics had had in years. The monk debated. It wasn't often that he was left speechless. It seemed that this time his curiosity had put him into a situation of uncertainty. And somewhere… Somewhere he welcomed it. The excitement of discovering something new to his humanity, his soul, his awakening.

"You flatter me, Genji, but why me ?"

A smile covered the man's face. It was a smile full of mischief but accompanied with a soft gaze. The grip on Mondatta's hand became stronger as Genji laced their fingers together.

"Because tonight it has to be you."

That simple sentence. Full of meaning and clear as day. The monk never hesitated and actually met Genji's lips halfway as he leaned in to the tiger's face.

"Then so it shall be."

Genji smiled against the omnic's faceplate. His gloved fingers reached up to the monk's neck, pressing their faces and his lips against the cold metal together. Genji let his fingers wander. Mondatta reacted welcoming to his touch as the tiger caressed his jaw. The act of kissing was so inheritably human. Fascinating. Truly fascinating. He watched the man close his eyes, pressing his lips more strongly to his faceplate. Genji leaned in closer and the monk let himself be guided to the ground. Genji towered over him and the vision of power made the leader of the Shambali feel lost in awe. The man irradiated strength and discipline. He was curious as to what Genji wanted from him exactly. He had never been in this position before; anticipation started to coat the omnic's mind. The experience of offering himself this way was completely new. And yet he wasn't second guessing his decision. His hand reached up to the man's chest. His sensors registered the patterns of the ornaments. The curve of it all was pleasing to touch. Genji side smiled at him and the tiger removed his gloves.

The monk looked up as he felt the warm fingers trace his neck wires. The foreign caress was gentle. He felt himself pick up every detail and slight dip of fingers. His heat regulation was evaluating whether or not it needed to start wiring up. "If I do something you dislike tell me so." The monk cocked his head and let his fingers wander up to Genji's face. "I'm not afraid, Genji. Touch me in any way you want." The small grin on the man's lips made the monk feel pleased. Genji leaned into Mondatta's palm. Lips traced his fingers and.

Oh.

His sensors wired up at a totally new input. His temperature processors kicked in. The heat rose into Mondatta's frame. This was _definitely_ different. He felt himself transfixed as Genji stuck out his tongue to wet his lips and press them even more against the omnic's hand. Somehow it made Mondatta jolt slightly. And then the monk understood. Understood why many people praised Genji as a lover and the incredible feeling sharing the man's bed could procure. The tongue wrapped itself around one of his fingers and the monk felt his program stutter. Genji's hand then wandered over him. The fingers caressed his outer wires. From his chestplate to the wire around his hips over the fabric of his clothes. Mondatta's sensory input was confused, not entirely able to process what was happening, other than that it felt... Good. It felt quite nice and interesting. Genji settled between his legs.

Fingers then dipped more between the creases of his wires. A hiccup sound escaped Mondatta's voicebox. His face plate started to flicker in slow succession. The fingers dipped deeper and the omnic jolted. Genji's red eyes observed his every movement. An up and down caress of deeper wires made Mondatta hold unto Genji's wrist. His internal programs registered the intrusion as foreign but were unable to determine if it was harmful or not. The heat rose in his body and Genji let his tongue wander over the omnic's hand. Mondatta's compliance and willingness fuelled him with determination to continue. The monk's body jolted once more and he felt aroused, pressing himself in between his master's legs. He let his fingers disappear under the chestplate. The flickering of the teal lights became more rapid as he rubbed two wires together. The omnic's body battled the inner rising heat. An occasional convulsion encouraged him to continue.

Damn he felt rock hard already.

The overload of information streaming into the monk's mind made it hard for him to still be aware of his surroundings. The fingers brushed over his wires once more and Mondatta's voicebox stuttered with static akin to a whimper. He almost didn't register the man pressing his erection against his clothed inner tights. Genji then sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. Mondatta felt his whole sensory system drawn to that very feeling. His hands were the most sensitive part of his mechanical body it seemed. His faceplate flashed white. He lost control of his talking program.

Genji considered ripping the clothes off the monk's body as the voicebox gave out bursts of static noises. He felt himself press harder against the omnic frame, rutting his hips gently against the metal pelvis under him. His fingers dipped deeper and the lights on his lover's faceplate illuminated the room and himself. He wondered if Mondatta could still register images or if the program had shut down already. He rubbed more of the inner chest wires together. Mondatta's body jerked and quivered. Genji felt the brink of an orgasm enclosing him upon those movements. The pressure in his groin became painfully strong. He let his tongue wander up and down the omnic's fingers knowing it would be a weak spot. The voicebox faltered every time a little more. System errors were echoing through the room as Genji dug deeper into his master's frame, and the wires let him pass though without restrain. Moan-like sounds filled the room, the cooling systems working soundly. Lost in the feeling of pressing his crotch against the omnic's pelvis, he almost missed the cue. Mondatta's faceplate suddenly shut down. The whole metal frame shuddered under him.

Genji couldn't help but smile as he sucked one last time upon the fingers in his mouth. The hand fell down limp next to them. System reset. The wiring of Mondatta's programs worked steadfast. Genji disengaged and laid next to the omnic, watching as the teal lights flickered in irregular patterns. The monk had yet to say a word. Genji palmed himself through his trousers. He was still hard and he had to take some of the pressure off. A minute later the omnic stirred. The teal lights recovered fully. He turned his face to Genji. Mondatta was at a loss of words. Clearly. Genji smiled. The man reached out to the omnic's hand and led the metal fingers to his painful erection. He didn't need words. The monk sat up as Genji laid himself on his back. The metal fingers made their way under his trousers. He didn't keep in the moan breaching his lips, ready to lose himself to inexplicable sensations this time.

The end


End file.
